The Rebirth
The Rebirth '''(also referred to as '''Chapter 5: The Rebirth) is the fifth and final Zombies map of the "Rebirth of Gruntijackal" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. The map plays a key role in the saga, seeing the complete rebirth of Gruntijackal, as well as the destruction of a familiar artifact, whose destruction would bring great devastation to the universe and have a major influence on the future to come in all of the timelines in existence. Overview The Rebirth is a reimagining of the Zombies map Moon. Unlike Moon, however, this map has been heavily modified, with most of the layout being altered while some of it remains, such as the starting room. The Power Perks replace the normal Perk-a-Colas, and the Pack-a-Punch Machine has been relocated to a new room in the Moon base. Unlike Moon, the player cannot access No Man's Land like in the original version. There are also no Excavators on the map, unlike the original version of the map. Story Following the two, the group uses the teleporter to teleport to Griffin Station, which Richtofen had heavily modified and revamped. The group fight their way through the base, hacking into the base's defense systems and breaching the base's research laboratory and arms cache. Afterwards, the group manages to gain access to the outside area, where Richtofen had already begun the process of opening the Fractured Realm. The four attempt to stop Richtofen, but they are held back by Xarcoh. Richtofen proceeds to infuse Element 115 into the Yin Blade and begins to swing it around, forcefully creating a tear to the Fractured Realm and allowing the weakened soul of Gruntijackal to escape. Gruntijackal commends Richtofen and Xarcoh for the work they've done, saying it was time to be reborn. Using what little power he has, Gruntijackal teleports himself, Richtofen, and Xarcoh to the Chamber of Repose, the MPD's chamber. The four soon return into the base, where they are able to gain access to the Chamber of Repose themselves. However, they are too late; Richtofen had already deposited the collected souls, and infused Gruntijackal's soul into the Omega Key. Despite the four's pleas, Richtofen ignores them and inserts the Omega Key into the MPD's interface, allowing Gruntijackal's soul to enter the device and possess Samantha's body, ultimately allowing Gruntijackal to be reborn. As Gruntijackal announces his return, he proceeds to explain that he will soon remake the universe into his image before engaging the four in a final showdown. With Richtofen and Xarcoh's help, Gruntijackal would use his powers to fight since he was unable to leave the MPD without leaving Samantha's body. The four then battle Gruntijackal and the MPD's defenses before destroying one of the four soul tubes, weakening Gruntijackal. Realizing this, the four continue to fire onto the soul tubes. Despite Richtofen and Xarcoh's best efforts to stop them, the four are successful in destroying the tubes, diminishing Gruntijackal's power over the Aether. Despite this, Gruntijackal remained in the MPD and in Samantha's body due to the Omega Key, which was now stuck into the interface of the MPD. Higgins soon notices the metal canopy to the outside above the MPD and how the MPD was barely attached to the ground after all that fighting. Higgins then proceeds to shoot the control panel for the canopy and shoots the chain holding the MPD. This causes the vacuum of space to enter the room, pulling the MPD off its supports and sending it hurdling into space. This causes the MPD to close and lockdown, ultimately trapping Gruntijackal in Samantha's powerless body and leaving him lost in space. As the others desperately hold on, Jacob is able to reach the Soul Jar before it is sucked away, which he uses to capture Richtofen and Xarcoh. Jacob then proceeds to throw the Soul Jar into the open canopy, causing the Soul Jar to be lost in space as well. As the vacuum begins to die down, the four are able to escape the room with the Yin Blade. With Gruntijackal, Richtofen, and Xarcoh defeated, the four decide that the Yin Blade cannot remain, ultimately shattering the ancient weapon into pieces and causing its remains to float away into the depths of space. This proves, however, to be a foolish mistake, as the darkness of space soon began to warp and become distorted, revealing that the legend of the Yin Blade's powers was true. Weapons Starting Loadout * 1911 * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * RK5 - 500 points * Sheiva - 500 points * Pharo - 700 points * L-CAR9 - 750 points * KRM-262 - 750 points * DIY 11 Renovator - 1000 points * Kuda - 1250 points * VMP - 1250 points * KN-44 - 1500 points * HVK-30 - 1500 points * KVK 99m - 1600 points Mystery Box *KN-44 *XR-2 *HVK-30 *ICR-1 *Man-O-War *Sheiva *M8A7 *MX Garand *FFAR *Peacekeeper MK2 *LV8 Basilisk *M16 *Galil *KVK 99m *STG-44 *Volk Mk II (added via update) *Kuda *VMP *Weevil *Vesper *Pharo *Razorback *HG 40 *DIY 11 Renovator *HLX 4 *PPSh-41 *AK-74u *XMC *Bootlegger *M1927 *MP40 *BRM *Dingo *Gorgon *R70 Ajax *MG-08/15 *KRM-262 *205 Brecci *Haymaker 12 *Argus *Banshii *Olympia *Drakon *Locus *P0-6 *SVG-100 *RSA Interdiction *DBSR-50 *XPR-50 *MR6 *RK5 *L-CAR9 *Marshal 16 *Rift E9 *1911 *Bloodhound *Mauser C96 *XM-53 *L4 Siege *MAX-GL *NX ShadowClaw *D13 Sector *Ballistic Knife *Ray Gun *Monkey Bombs *Tiger Widow Grenade Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Stop the resurrection of Gruntijackal and prevent him from gaining control of the Aether. Songs * Darkness of the Unknown by Project Destati can be heard by interacting with three green crystals around the map. * Tension Rising (Kingdom of Corona Version) by Yoko Shimomura plays during the final battle in the Chamber of Repose. Trivia * Gruntijackal is reborn in this map with use of possessing Samantha Maxis' body in the MPD. This is a nod to Richtofen's Grand Scheme in the original Moon, in which Richtofen possesses Samantha's body in order to gain control of the zombies. ** Unlike Richtofen, Gruntijackal sought to be reborn, as well as to use the MPD to control all of the universe and seek revenge on Hiru Masaki and his allies for what they did to him and his plans. Category:Rebirth of Gruntijackal